(ESP)Mysterious Door (ONE SHOT)
by JellyVannie
Summary: —¿Y esta puerta? ¿Dónde apareció? Supongo que tendré que entrar ¿no lo crees? - - - Autora: JellyVannie Género: BL, romance, fluff y angst (leve) Pareja: ChanBaek ***Espero les guste***


Era un día tranquilo, todos los chicos ya estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas camas.

Sin embargo, un chico curioso con cabello rojizo se levantó de la misma pues no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Por ende, se fue a la cocina donde conseguiría leche con galletas para intentar dormir plácidamente.

—Que miedo —susurró débilmente y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie.

En tanto caminaba lentamente de puntillas a la cocina, aguantando su respiración.

Al llegar al lugar predicho, se acercó hacia la refrigeradora dispuesto a abuela, una vez sacado la leche y se preparaba a cerrarla.  
Una mano extraña y desconcertante, agarró el hombro del chico con delineador aún en sus ojos asustados.

—Hey...

Baekhyun se paralizó en seco del terror mientras intentaba no gritar.

—No dejes la puerta abierta, tonto —dijo un chico con mirada enojada.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta por el tono de voz, de quién se trataba. Era su hyun Kyumsoo, que siempre le corregía cuando se equivocaba.

—Eras tu —respiró tranquilo el ya mencionado, girándose para ver al contrario—. Casi me matas del susto.

—Pues tu lo habrías hecho por congelación —contestó irónico el chico de mirada seria.

—Ya mismo la cierro —calmó al pequeñito hyun que lo seguía viendo—. Ahora vete a dormir que no te pienso despertar mañana.

—Pero si el que hace eso, soy YO —enfatizó gradualmente su voz acercándose al pelirrojo.

—Bien, bien como sea —terminó cogiendo una caja de galletas de un cajón cercano—. Y por favor... —masculló—...cuida a Jongin hyun ¿vale?

Río graciosamente pero aún con cuidado de no hacerlo demasiado fuerte.

En cambio el otro chico, solo golpeó un poco al otro en la cabeza y salió de aquel lugar.

 _Bien_ _,_ _se_ _fue_. Pensó Baekhyun maliciosamente.

—Ahora...—dijo mirando al rededor buscando un recipiente de galletas— ¿Qué?

Eso fue lo primero que dijo, al darse cuenta de que en vez de encontrar un plato.

Encontró una puerta color blaquecina con brillo alrededor, y saliendo de la misma.

—¿Y eso qué es? —se preguntó a si mismo, acercándose al objeto misterioso— ¿Será peligroso?

Conforme iba aproximándose al ser mágico (o eso intuyó el chico somnoliento) se podía oír campanitas sonando y un arroyo.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, delicadamente aproximó su mano al pomo girándo la llave dorada que poseía.

Al abrirla con cierto temor, pudo divisar que se hallaba en un prado muy florido y con dulce aroma de frescura.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó asombrado mirando todo a su alrededor.

—En un prado mágico —contestó una voz desde atrás con cierta tranquilidad al hablar.

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo volteó reconociendo aquella voz; era de Sehunny.

—¿Hyun? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde es esto? —preguntó alterado y preocupado mirándolo de cerca.

—Es un prado mágico —repitió sin inmutarse.

Baekhyun podía tener mucho sueño, pero no era tonto. Sabia que algo no concordaba con todo lo que ocurría.

Especialmente su hyun Sehun, pues este tenía otro tipo de aura más calmada y para nada feroz o masculina.

—¿Álguien más se halla aquí? —dudó el chico, temiendo la respuesta.

Su contrario le dedicó una sonrisa y añadió.

—Pues claro, todos están aquí. Si deseas te puedo mostrar donde están.

—Sí por favor —pidió.

Así fue como ambos chicos se fueron de aquel lugar, hasta llegar a diversos lugares. Donde claramente eran dentro del prado pero en diversas direcciones.

Primero, vieron a Luhan que se hallaba regando unas flores junto a una casita de campo.

Donde al verse ambos chicos, se saludaron con una expresión de saludo en tanto corrió hacia el más alto y le dio un diminuto beso en los labios.

El chico de cabello rojizo no podía creer lo que veía, así que no se contuvo y cuando se alejaron lo bastante, preguntó.

—¿Acaso es un nuevo saludo?

—Algo así —sonrió fingidamente mirando al camino y sin detenerse.

Luego llegaron con Kai y D.O, al momento de encontrarse, el pelirrojo corrió al segundo y le dio un fuerte abrazo exclamando.

—¡Me alegra que también estés aquí Kyumsoo! ¡Fue mucho tiempo!

—¿Tiempo? —respondió sin entender la pregunta sonriendo.

Entonces ambos chicos se separaron; mientras que uno de ellos tenía una expresión de efusividad, el otro se hallaba pasmado.

El tampoco era de su _mundo_.

O sea que solo tal vez, el quería creer que Chanyeol lo escuchó y entró detrás de él; por lo que no le importó nada y corrió por todos lados alejándose de todos hasta perderlos.

En su intento de escapar de todo y de todos, acabó llegando a un lago de tamaño mediano y casi sin profundidad.

Su última esperanza era Chanyeol quien de seguro se levantó por todo el alboroto de la cocina y encontró también la puerta.

Al momento de pensar que tal vez se quedaría para siempre ahí, fue muy triste así que empezó a llorar, derramando lágrimas cristalinas que hacían crecer cada vez más el lago.

—Baekhyun —habló alguien detrás suyo—, el lago se va a incrementar si no dejas de llorar.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo captó esa voz como un llamado de salvación, era de su querido amigo Chanyeol.

—Chan...yeol...—sollozó tristemente mirando al castaño.

—No llores —dijo Chanyeol acercándose al chico contrario—. Me pondré triste.

—Lo siento, pero...no puedo parar, estoy demasiado triste para hacerlo —respondió haciendo un puchero el pequeño.

Ambos muchachos se miraron con cierta preocupación, hasta que de un momento a otro el castaño se aproximó muy cerca al otro y empezó a lamer sus mejillas mojadas.

—¿Chan...?

—Es para que te detengas, cada vez que llores yo estaré ahí para secarlas —sonrió cariñosamente.

—Gracias —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa muy dulce y amable.

El castaño se giró de improviso hacia otro lado.

—¿Su-sucede algo Chanyeol? —preguntó tocando su hombro.

—¿Por qué eres así? —murmuró de mala manera.

El chico de granes ojos tiernos, escuchó lo que había comentado su amigo por lo que creyó que se enojó. Y estaba dispuesto a disculparse si era necesario, para evitar que su mejor amigo se enfadase con él.

—Yo...en verdad...

Aunque quiso seguir hablando, no pudo hacerlo pues Chanyeol se abalanzó sobre él dejando poco espacio entre los dos.

—No solo quiero ser tu amigo —pronunció el chico de grandes orejas mientras depositaba sus dulces y suaves labios sobre el más bajo.

El amable y cálido chico de grandes ojos y cabellos rojizos no pudo pensar en nada. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin poder pensar en algo útil.

Si bien es cierto, él había deseado que Chanyeol fuese algo más que un _amigo_ , pues así lo veía en ciertas ocasiones.  
Pero nunca se lo puso a pensar que fuese a pasar...y fue ahí cuando comprobó...

Que estaba soñando...

Unas lágrimas quisieron salir nuevamente pero Baekhyun las contuvo por delicadeza del castaño. Y porque no soportaba que su mejor amigo y amado (ahora) llorase por él.

Eso jamás debería de pasar, no lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente.  
Obligó a su mente a olvidar todo y solo pensar en el dulce beso que le regaló su amado Channie.

Cuando el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, halló a un chico muy satisfecho y reconfortable frente suyo junto a una sonrisa tan característica.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el castaño, agachando su cabeza en el pecho del más bajo.

—Yo...también —murmulló con tono suave—...yo también.

Al terminar de hablar, ambos se volvieron a ver a los ojos con fuertes sentimientos encontrados.

Hasta que uno de ellos habló improvisadamente.

—¿Eres real? —preguntó casi arrepentido Baekhyun sin mirar al contrario.

Chanyeol no respondió de inmediato. Solo esperó una respuesta con mirada melancólica.

—Eso no lo decido yo Baekhyun —contestó aún con esa mirada y acariciando los suaves cabellos del ya mencionado—. Si decides eso, yo podría hacerlo realidad pero no prometo nada —finalizó con una sonrisa decaída.

Ahora la mirada del más pequeño se veía defraudada y con frustración.

—¡Yo-

Antes de que pudiese darse a conocer su opinión, el otro muchacho de grandes orejas habló.

—¿Quieres salir, verdad?

Baek no podía creer lo que oía, _no_ _podía_ _ser_ _posible_ _¿_ _o_ _si_ _?_ Pensó el cálido chico con cierta duda.

—¿Quieres que me valla?

Sus palabras casi se ahogaban una tras otra, en un intento desesperado por no llorar.

—Por supuesto que no...pero el otro YO sí lo hará—señaló Chanyeol.

El castaño también se esforzaba cada segundo por no mostrarse débil ante el pelirrojo.

—Bien...—masculló débilmente el más bajo sonriendo forzosamente ante su amado—...espero que no me olvides.

Ya no pudo contenerse más, las lágrimas escaparon sin poderse contener más tiempo.  
Se había tapado los ojos con un brazo, para evitar que el castaño lo viese.

—Nunca, jamás, eso nunca pasará —sollozó cabizbajo el más alto.

Casi de sorpresa, el castaño se alejó del otro y se puso de pie, a lo que el pelirrojo le siguió.

—Cuando me necesites solo necesitas confiar en ti y nunca rendirte ¿me escuchaste? —lágrimas plateadas resbalaban por su rostro pálido— Y yo estaré ahí, para ti.

Ambos se despidieron por última vez con un fuerte abrazo y mirando los ojos del otro; antes de que el mayor se inclinara y depositara un beso aromático y melancólico en la frente de Baekhyun.

Casi de inmediato, el chico de piel rosada y suave voz susurró aún con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Te amo Park Chanyeol, te amo —entre tanto intentaba sonreirle amorosamente.

—Y yo a ti mi Byun Baekhyun —respondió sonriente mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

En menos de un parpadeo, los cálidos y llorosos ojos color café de un chico acurrucado en un sofá se abrieron lentamente.

Aún mantenían pena y cariño en ellos, por lo que no habló cuando vio a todos los demás a su alrededor.

—¿Hyun te encuentras bien? —preguntó sorprendido una voz fuerte. Era la de Suho

—¿Quiéres un médico hyunnie? —repuso Xiumin con mirada preocupante.

Todos estaban mirándolo como una clase de alienígena.  
Pero la pregunta que más se hacia el pelirrojo era...

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estoy llorando y triste?

Todos los espectadores no hablaron. Solo una voz se distinguió de todos.

—De seguro fue una pesadilla.

Por algún motivo en particular, el dulce chico que se hallaba triste, corrió a los brazos del otro y empezó a sonreír como si nunca lo hubiese visto.

—Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol no sabes cuando te he extrañado —reía el más bajo—. Me alegra volver a verte.

Y sin tampoco algo correcto en mente, los ojos del pequeño chico nuevamente se inundaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez fueron de felicidad.

—Ya, ya, calma —decía el castaño acariciando la cabeza del contrario—. También me alegra verte, sin contar que fue buena idea traerte al sofá en vez de dejarte cerca al refrigerador —sonrió.

Todos se quedaron más tranquilos después de eso, por lo que solo se limitaron a mirar a los dos chicos con calma y paz.  
Asumiendo que todo ya estaba en orden.

Una vez que Baekhyun se tranquilizó de nuevo y mientras dejaba que su manga del pijama limpiara sus pequeñas lágrimas. Los demás dieron la noticia que debían ir a desayunar.

—Por cierto Baek —dijo el chico de grandes orejas— ¿Por qué estabas triste?

—No lo sé, creo que tuve un sueño muy triste, pero no recuerdo mucho. Solo que...tu tenias que ver con eso...y me traía mucha pena —declaró algo incierto el pelirrojo.

—Bueno pero ya no importa, ahora estoy aquí —bromeó Chanyeol sonriendo—. Por cierto, esa llave es muy bonita ¿dónde la encontraste? —señaló a una diminuta llavesita dorada, colgada del pecho de su compañero.

—Mmm —pensó el más bajo agarrando la figurilla—, no lo sé ¿me ayudarías a saber cual es su puerta? —sonrió convencido.

—Sabes que sí —respondió el contrario jugando con el pelo de Baekhyun.

FIN


End file.
